


My Whole Team Flexin'

by saidno1ever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Humantale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Sans have a dance battle in their driveway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole Team Flexin'

**Author's Note:**

> how do you even describe dance moves??? just watch the music video, those are the things that are happening

Dancing was freedom. 

Dancing was an expression. 

Dancing was... incredibly tiring. 

Your lungs quiver inside your ribcage as you lean heavily on the front of Papyrus' car, ignoring its low groan. You don't appreciate its comment about your weight and tell it so. 

Papyrus laughs from the end of the driveway, still bouncing with his abundance of energy. You wish you still had that kind of energy. You used to be able to out dance your brother with your eyes closed and a hand in your pocket. 

You inhale deeply, before leaning over the car's front to tap your phone screen. It flickers from Bet You Can't Do It Like Me to Hit The Quan. The beat gives you life. iHeartMemphis' horrible singing voice fills you with enough rage to stand without support. 

You push off the truck and hit a sharp flex, smirking at Papyrus. Your brother's smile widens and he bends slightly, swinging his arms to the beat before popping up and snapping at you. 

Before you know it, you're completely away from the car, lip-syncing while you pull a sloppy dab. Your arms are screaming in agony. You've reached your dab limit. Papyrus swiftly lifts his arms, popping back and forth thrice and you fall half back accordingly. 

He matches you afterward slinging a whip and beating you to the next flex. You know you're getting tired now. Flexing is supposed to be your thing. 

Papyrus sticks out his tongue as he hits the quan around you, and you fan yourself, forced to watch him destroy you. He even drops to get low, still skillfully swinging his arms. 

You need to pull it together. There's no way your little brother can out-dance you. 

The chorus skips off into "pull up on the block" and as it does you hook your right leg around your left twisting around sharply. Papyrus backs off enough to watch you drag the side of your bare foot deftly over the gravel, maneuvering around your leg again and using it to pull yourself forward. 

Your arms are still aching but you throw them up away, spinning them clockwise into a drop. Papyrus borders on the edges of being amused and impressed but decides to let you have this. You take advantage of him, thrusting your hips forward enough to pull yourself onto the tip of your toes and spin wildly. 

Papyrus bounces backwards, out of range, shaking his head while he smiles down at you. 

The song is almost over, but there's still one more chorus and Papyrus isn't anywhere near as sweaty as you are. You keep up the footwork, forcing him back a few more steps until Papyrus abruptly spins around you, dabbing while he does. 

He knows you're tired. 

You know you're tired. 

The neighbors are probably hoping you keep your shirt on. 

The chorus comes back and you put everything you have into matching Papyrus' rhythm. To your surprise he doesn't pull any last minute special moves and eventually slows to a small bobbing motion. 

Your smile is strained and you're breathing hard and fast. 

"Man, Pap... 'm impressed." You manage to wheeze. 

"I am impressed as well. I didn't think you were going to come back." Papyrus says, voice not wavering in the slightest. 

You bend over, pushing your hands into your trembling knees, "I-" 

A cheerful tune fills the air, causing both you and your brother to glance down the street. A small white van decorated in dessert stickers and cartoon characters, bounces up the road. Papyrus jumps excitedly before screaming, "Ice-cream!" 

You huff and let yourself collapse on the driveway, "Car door," Is all you can manage to say. 

Papyrus leaps over you, yanking open the door to the passenger side and fishing out your wallet. He gets back to the street just before the van can pass your house. 

You don't remember closing your eyes, but when you open them Papyrus is smiling down at you, holding two fudge pops. 

You smile more easily, "Thanks, Pap."


End file.
